Leafclan: A New Warrior:Chapter One
by Eclipsefeather
Summary: Sasha finds herself in Leafclan while finding out her father is the clan deputy. Falling in love with Soulpaw, she finds out its tough being in the clans.While friends are helping her to  be a warrior she discovers an evil in the forest.Read to find out!


Leafclan: A New Warrior

By: Zoe Calloway & Isaiah Hunter

_** Prophecy:**_

Lightning will strike and a fire will make a new warrior.

_**Dedication:**_

To my cats Alice and Jilly. Also to Erin Hunter the one who inspired me. Also to Destint Kelly my lonely cat lady and BFF

Leafclan:

Owlstar- ~5 lives~ a she-cat with a gray and brown pelt with a white chest

Deputy: Hawktalon-A chesnut brown tom Apprentice: Pumapaw

Medicine: Whitewing- A pure white tom

Warriors:

Jaguarwind- a speckled like tom

Age: 15 Moons

Mate: Leopardbreeze

Lionfire- a tom that has the looks of a lion Apprentice: Mountainpaw

Age: 15 Moons

Mate: None

Cheetahwind- a fast tom with long back legs Apprentice: Mistypaw

Age: 15

Crush: Mistypaw

Leopardbreeze- a she-cat with a unusual speckled pelt

Age: 14 Moons

Mate: Jaguarwind

Lilyfern- a pretty calico she-cat

Age: 14 Moons

Mate: None

Honeysuckle- a she-cat with a golden pelt

Age: 16 Moons

Mate: None

Apprentices:

Mountainpaw- A brown tom with a white star on his chest

Age: 10 moons

Crush: None

Kin: Mistypaw and Soulpaw

Mistypaw- A gray she-cat with a white paw

Age: 10 moons

Crush: Cheetahwind

Kin: Mountainpaw and Soulpaw

Eclipsepaw-black she-cat with white tipped ears and tail and has a white crescent moon on her forehead

Age: 10 moons

Crush: Soulpaw

Soulpaw-A gray tom with white spots

Age: 10 Moons

Crush: Eclipsepaw

Kin: Mistypaw and Mountainpaw

Queens:

Elders:

Halfnose- a old tom with a ½ white ½ brown nose

Rainclan:

Cloudstar-A pure white tom with gold eyes~6 Lives~

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Deputy: Rainmist- A light gray tom

Medical: Jaywing-A blind black tom

Warriors:

Deerun-A brown she-cat

Age: 13 Moons

Mate: None

Kin: Elkpelt and Pantherwind

Elkpelt-A brown tom with a white chest and muzzle

Age: 11 Moons

Mate: Wingbreeze

Kin: Deerun and Pantherwind

Pantherwind- A black tom with a white chest

Age: 13 Moons

Mate: None

Kin: Elkpelt and Deerun

Wingbreeze-A golden she-cat

Age: 12 Moons

Mate: Elkpelt

Birdfeather- A black she-cat

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw-A brown she-cat with a stumpy tail

Queens:

Elders:

Fireclan:

Blazestar-A dark Ginger tom

Deputy: Cherryvine-A calico she-cat

Medical: Spottedpool- A calico she-cat

Warriors:

Fireblaze- A ginger tom

Age: 25 Moons

Mate: None

Kin: Blazestar, Rushinglily and Pansiebloom

Rushinglily-A golden she-cat with brown splashes

Age: 25 Moons

Mate: None

Kin: Blazestar and Fireblaze

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Robinsong-A brown tom with a ginger chest

Age: 25 Moons

Mate: None

Pansiebloom- A golden she-cat

Age: 25 Moons

Mate: None

Kin: Rushinglily, Blazestar and Fireblaze

Apprentices:

Mosspaw-A pretty white she-cat with black spots

Queens:

Elders:

Moonclan:

Mistystar -A white she-cat with black stripes ~7 Lives~-

Deputy: Russetclaw-A brown tom

Kin: Hawkwing

Mate: Goldenlily

Medical: Leafstone-A pretty tortishell she-cat

Warriors:

Shellclaw-A brown tom with hard front claws

Age: 25 Moons

Mate: Moonsky

Moonsky- A black she-cat with a white spot on her chest

Age: 20 Moons

Mate: Shellclaw

Kin: Dawnsun

Dawnsun- A gray and golden she-cat

Age: 20 Moons

Crush: Hawkwing

Kin: Moonsky

Hawkwing-A brown tom with black stripes and white chest

Age: 23 Moons

Crush: Dawnsun

Kin: Russetclaw

Queens:

Goldenlily-A white and gold en she-cat

Mate: Russetclaw

Kits: Leopardkit, Lynxkit, Lionkit and Rosekit

Elders:

Brownnose-A black tom with a brown nose

Outsiders (loners or rogues)

Tigger- A loner who has a ginger pelt and has black stripes. Also Eclipsepaw's Mother.

Chapter One A New Member:

Sasha looks at the stars and then spots a mouse. She stalks it carefully. The mouse runs in fright .She runs hard trying to pounce. She kills the mouse with one swoop of her paw. Suddenly she hears a growl, and runs. But, the thing had already pounced on her. She growls "Get off me! "Her powerful back legs push her attacker off of her. It yowls and pain and scratch her flank. The attacker pounces and pins her. "Who are you?" the thing hisses."Get off me and I'll tell you, stupid fur-ball! "Sasha gets up and backs away."I'm Sasha. Who are you?" She cleans her face. "I'm Soulpaw, a apprentice of Leafclan. "She looks at him and scents that he's a cat. "Soulpaw, hmmm I like that name,also what's Leafclan?"He looks at her surprised."Leaclan is a clan of cats who take care of each other."She looks at him a little shy."Oh,nice to meet you Soulpaw."She smiles.

"Intruder!"A gray cat jumps on wrestles until she pins the gray cat."Now who are you?"She growls in surprise."That's Mistypaw my show some respect!"Soulpaw looks at her."Sorry the way who is she?"She points her tail at Sasha."I'm Sa-"Her name is 's a loner."He interrupts Sasha."Oh, hi Sasha!"Mistypaw smiles and looks at her flank."Oh, here I'll help you clean that wound." She starts to lick the deep wound."Oh, thanks I forgot about that."

"Mistypaw,Soulpaw what are you doing?"They jump in fright and follows there lead.A she-cat and tom jump from the trees."Oh, Hawktalon, Owlstar!"Soulpaw looks at the two cats still crouching.~Hawktalon,Hawktalon...~Sasha thinks hard.~where have I heard that?~Hawktalon looks at Sasha hard."Who are you?"He looks at Sasha again."I'm Sasha, if you know a she-cat named Tigger, she's my mother, also."She looks at the looks at the three of them."Tigger's your mother?"Sasha nods.

"Hawktalon, weren't you mates with her once?"Hawktalon looks at Owlstar then nods."Well, then this is your kit!"

Hawktalon looks at Sasha then Owlstar."We should get going."Owlstar nods."Sasha come with us."Sasha nods and get's takes then runs beside Sasha while she blushes at him."So what's your life like?"She looks at him."Oh, well the twolegs took me from Tigger when I was a my twoleg died a year later.I have a rest of my siblings died, but me and my sister survived.I've had a lonely life pretty much without a family."She looks at him sadly."Oh, that's pretty bad.""Yeah, but I'm used to it."She smiles.

Later On...

"Let us cats old enough to catch there own prey come to the Great Oak for a clan Sasha has entered our territory bravely and smart.I have a question to ask you you join the clan?"Every cat whispers excitedly and holds her tail for silence."I do."Owlstar bows her head."From his day forward you'll be known as Eclipsepaw!" Mistypaw and Soulpaw yowl her names and so does Owlstar."Eclipsepaw!Eclipsepaw!"

Well, there you go! A chapter of my book comment if you like it!


End file.
